


See you on the other side

by Deadriot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadriot/pseuds/Deadriot
Summary: Rogers can't forget seeing Bucky falling to what is a certain dead. He regrets not moving faster, not having contingency plans, but overall, not being able to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the summary is focused on Steve, bear in mind that it's a story centered on Bucky.

It had been weeks since they woke him up. Being jostled awake and seeing how much the world had changed made him feel vulnerable. That's what happens when you die, the world keeps moving on and eventually all those who knew you die and you end up forgotten. He found no real relief when he saw the museum exposition on him, nor the fact that they placed James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes as M.I.A.

Those are the horrors of the war that no one addresses, people just sometimes don't come back, and no one knows what happened to them, or if they died at all. The same happened to him. He had no idea that he would have to go against HYDRA's Winter Soldier, nor that he was his long-lost friend Barnes.

Right now, he was fighting against his own ghost, or at least he thought that. Then again, they had woken him up after a good 70 years of being frozen; anything could happen if that was possible. Perhaps even Bucky being alive before him was possible.

He didn't recognize him instantly, he was aware of what was going on, but everything was in a haze. Things happened so fast that he couldn't properly process who was destroying part of the street and trying to get to him and Natasha while gunning everyone else. He felt like he was the last man standing except for the man that appears to be an efficient killing machine. This couldn't go on for long, he couldn't remain lost in thought, and he couldn't let things go out of hand just because he thought his best friend was alive and trying to kill him. It was almost like divine justice; he hadn't save him so now he was off to kill him. There was no logical explication to that.

Except that there was. There was no mistake in that expression, and his overall demeanour showed recognition. Perhaps somewhere in his mind, he was aware of what was going on.

If the man was in fact Bucky, this meant that he is not the only man stranded in time and ripped out of everything he knew. Perhaps he was just as lost as he was. Living in a time surrounded by technologies that were almost magic to them. In that moment, he felt hope and distress. Hope that he found a link to his past, and an ally in this alien world; and distress for the fact that he had help to adjust to this new world while for all he knew, Barnes didn’t.


End file.
